The Change
by Hyacinth Blue
Summary: This is about when Bella gets changed. It is fluffy and everyone should read it! Oneshot, probably unless lots of people review HINT, HINT. R&R EXB


**Hey! This is a one-shot but I think it shows a lot about the connection between Edward and Bella. Read away!**

She continued to scream and thrash about in my arms. How could I have done this to her? I clung to her with all my strength that I could without crushing her fragile body.

Her constant cries of 'It Burns' with be etched into my mind forever.

She whimpered and I drew her closer hoping my body would soothe her.

It was the middle of the third day. Carlisle was checking on me constantly, poor Jasper had to take frequent hunting trips just to escape the chaos.

'Is she still alright?' it was Alice back from taking Jasper out of the house. I didn't respond knowing she would be coming up as soon ad she knew Jasper was comfortable.

Alice walked through the door and looked helplessly at Bella and I sitting on our bed. She sat down next to us and started stroking Bella's face in an attempt to calm her.

"Her heartbeat has slowed down and her cries have been coming at less frequent intervals." I mentioned this to Alice who was just as sad and almost as tortured as I was.

'I haven't looked into the future, but I have a feeling her power will be very unique.' Alice didn't even have the courage to speak out loud.

Throughout the next few hours everyone came into check on us. They were equally worried about Bella as they were about me.

It had been exactly 86 hours, 7 minutes, and 43 seconds since I had dug my teeth into my love's neck. After those excruciating hours of watching Bella suffer seeing her eyes flutter was heaven.

Alice rushed to get Carlisle but ended up dragging everyone up to our room to see Bella. Her heartbeat had stopped but she was still radiating heat. It must be from the leftover blood in her system.

I gently situated Bella next to me lying on her side. I kept my arm over her waist and used it to bring her closer to me. I was in the middle of wiping the sweat and hair out of Bella's angelic face when my family file into the door.

Carlisle came over and took Bella's wrist in his hand as if to feel for her nonexistent pulse. He roamed his eyes over Bella and gave me a slight smile when he acknowledged that her change was complete. Bella was still sleeping when a wave of relief came bounding through the room from Jasper. He gave an apologetic look but none of us minded because it was what everyone was already feeling.

Bella's eyelids fluttered open (at last) and I made sure that I was the first person for Bella to see. To my surprise Bella immediately raised her head so that her lips touched mine. She deepened the kiss as soon as she knew that I didn't mind. I pulled her on top of me as I rolled over. I couldn't believe this, Bella was a vampire and I was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could tell she was very happy to learn she didn't have to breathe. I certainly was glad.

Rosalie cleared her throat as the impatient side of her took over. I heard her and yet having Bella kiss me made me forget it as soon as it happened. Alice however was extremely excited about welcoming Bella into our family as a vampire so she walked over and tapped Bella on her shoulder. Bella's movements slowed as she realized who else was in the room. The kiss ended on a high point as Bella whispered into my ear.

"Hello Edward." Bella then rolled over so she could face her family. Esme recovered first.

"Bella, so good to see you are well," she smiled at how comfortable Bella looked in my arms. Bella then turned slowly back to me to smile. I returned the smile and was so absorbed in taking in every detail that Rosalie's next words were as sudden as a flashlight in the pitch black night.

"Well, we can see that you two are a little busy at the moment. We'll just catch u later." Her words had absolutely no sarcasm, and it snapped me out of my ogling. When I looked into Rosalie's mind I saw that she was remembering when Emmett woke up after his change. I was very grateful that she had some idea of what I was feeling and I resolved to thank her, later. I was sure glad for my vampire memory because as soon ad everyone was out the door Bella pulled me into another kiss. My whole body burned from being this close to my love.

A few hours later it was still just us except we didn't have any clothes on. I felt complete. Bella was just laying there now with her eyes clothes. I was lying there too but I wouldn't close my eyes for a second. She smelled absolutely wonderful (but not in the wonderful to eat way anymore) and she was warm and looked gorgeous and – I couldn't stop thinking about her. I felt wonderful because she had forgiven me. I would still have those memories of my love being tortured but I knew Bella would never let me suffer because of her.

As I heard someone coming towards our door I pulled a sheet over both of us and Bella closer to me.

Alice skipped in, "Isn't it great Edward!" This time she had no problem talking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" her mind was to crazy to even try and figure out what she was talking about.

"Her power, well, one of them," Alice talked at hyper-speed. Thank goodness Bella could understand her now because I doubt she would slow down.

"Alice, I have no idea what my power could be! I haven't exactly done very much today," Bella said, very confused. I smiled and pulled her closer, and I felt the warmth of her body. She was still my sun. her body heat hadn't changed a yet. Wait a minute, that was it, she's warm!

"Bella, are you warm?" I asked. She twisted her head to look at me.

"I feel normal. Am I supposed to feel warm?" she looked confused by my question. Alice then grabbed Bella's hand. As she did this her smile faded.

"In my vision you had warm skin, so why do you feel just like a normal vampire?" Alice looked confused.

"No, she feels warm just like she did when she was a human," I said.

"I'm going to get Carlisle. I suggest you two get dressed," Alice said. She walked out of the room. I sat up and got out of bed. Bella looked so deep in thought I just picked her up and brought her to our closet. I picked out a jeans and t-shirt combo and gave it to Bella. I picked out my own clothes and we both got dressed.

Just as we walked out of the closet, Carlisle knocked on the door. As Bella sat down on the bed I opened the door for Carlisle.

After we were all settled Alice and I filled him in on what we had discussed. As he thought it through both him and I smiled. I pulled Bella onto my lap and held her close to me. Both Alice and Bella looked confused so I started to explain what Carlisle had thought about.

"Alice," I began. "You were right; Bella is warm – but only to me. Carlisle thinks that it is because I knew her when she was human, so she is warm, like a human." I held Bella closer, the heat felt wonderful. And now I wouldn't have to live without it.

**I hope you all review, I'm sorry I haven't updated on my other story, it is coming, I'm just trying to make it longer.**


End file.
